


Caretaker!Russia x AB!Reader-First Winter Night

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying with Russia you get to witness the first snowfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Russia x AB!Reader-First Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=UizfQZ…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UizfQZ85JU0&list=PL9C6B9EDB07C7801F)
> 
> Translation:  
>  __Sleep, baby , sleep  
>  Let your dreams   
> Pink elephant in the garden,  
> Bayu , Baiushki , bye   
> Pink elephant in the garden  
> Bayu , Baiushki , bye 
> 
>  
> 
> _Sleep, baby, sleep_  
>  Let your dreams Goldfish in the pond  
> Bayu , Baiushki , bye  
> Goldfish in the pond  
> Bayu , Baiushki , bye   
> Bayu , Baiushki , bye   
> Bayu , Baiushki , bye

You were staying in Moscow with Russia and he gave you a tour of his home which was so beautiful to look at with all of the marvelous sights to look at. Soon the sun was about to set and Russia invites you over to his house instead of staying in a hotel which you agreed to and there he lets you in while he offers to take off your coat and hang on it on the coat. Going inside it had a warm homely feeling to it and soon you feel something fuzzy around your leg which made you look down and it was Russia's cat giving you a friendly meow which you bent down and petting his soft fluffy fur that made him a purring machine 

"Your cat is so fluffy and soft" said (your name)

"Yes he is and since you're my guest how about I make us some Hot Chocolate and Syrniki. Would you like that?" asked Russia as he goes into the kitchen to prepare the snacks

"Oh yes please" you replied back to him as you sit on the sofa and then the Siberian feline jumps into your lap which made you chuckle a bit then you continue to pet him until Russia returns with the snacks and dinner for his pet

"I see my cat really likes you" said Russia with a smile as he sets down the tray on the coffee table and the bowl down which of course the fluffy hopped down to enjoy his dinner 

"Yes I like cats especially the fluffy ones" 

Russia gives you a cup and then sits down on comfy armchair while drinking his hot chocolate

"You know when we were in town you had a look of curiosity which was cute like little child" 

"Well you see Russia it's because....." you said with a nervous blush while looking into his soft violet eyes 

"Because....."

"I'm into infantilism and I always wanted to be the child I never got to be....." you said looking down feeling ashamed and fearing the worst of Russia would do but what he does instead was patting your head while ruffling your hair which surprised you deeply as he smiles at you 

"I understand the feeling" said Russia "I had a rough childhood as well and I want to be friends but everyone fears which is something I don't understand. So I guess we're in the same position but if you want I can look after you"

"Really?"

"Da and after all it is already dark so how about we go to bed" said Russia as he picks you up and your bag while his cat goes upstairs to leads his master and you into their room which was simple and cozy "I hope you don't mind that it looks so simple"

"I don't mind plus I like it"

"Alright I'll let you get dressed da" said Russia as he leaves you to get dressed and possibly get yourself changed. About 30 minutes has passed and then he soon knocks on the door "Are you ready?"

"Yes you can come in now" replied (your name) as you were dressed in (pjs of your choice) as you sat on Russia's bed as he comes in with a thick blanket 

"It's going to be cold tonight so I figure you will need extra warmth da?"

"I agree" you said and then you look at the bedroom window where you saw snow starting to fall which made you really excited that the Russian Nation holds you up to get a better look while wrapping to keep you from getting cold "It's the first time I have ever seen the first snowfall"

"It truly is a wonderful sight yet difficult now that winter has come" said Russia "Now time for Little ones to go to sleep"

"But I am not tired"

"Maybe if I sing you a Lullaby it can help"

You really wanted to enjoy the beautiful scenery but you agreed and it was already late that he begins to sing to you

__ Спи, малыш, усни.  
Пусть тебе снятся сны.  
Розовый слоник в саду,  
Баю, баюшки, баю.  
Розовый слоник в саду,  
Баю, баюшки, баю.

__Hearing Russia sing and then you had your ear close to his heart which a soothing beat to it and then all of a sudden you begin to feel sleepy while listening to his lullaby

 

Спи, малышка, усни.  
Пусть тебе снятся сны.  
Золотая рыбка в пруду,  
Баю, баюшки, баю.  
Золотая рыбка в пруду,  
Баю, баюшки, баю.  
Баю, баюшки, баю.  
 _Баю, баюшки, баю._

Once Russia finished the lullaby you fell asleep in his arms while being wrapped up in the blanket and he looks out the window and hopefully that the following day you two can have fun in the snow

*End*


End file.
